


Part 4

by charlotte991010



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte991010/pseuds/charlotte991010
Summary: 地藏果然是在假车也能爽到的选手┐(´-｀)┌





	Part 4

part 4  
邵志朗最终得以无罪释放，陆志廉等人却顺着这条线索找到了洗黑钱的源头——一个毒品交易集团。电视上正播着最近一位据称与毒品交易有关的企业家的相关报道，张家辉只来得及匆匆瞥了一眼就赶去庆祝邵志朗“重获自由”。

两人在常去的妹记聊到深夜，邵志朗因为要处理黑钱事件遗留的问题赶回公司，张家辉便自己步行回家。正当他带着微醺的醉意绕过一个拐角的时候，突然有人一把捂住了他的嘴拖到一辆车上。

“人抓到了，老板。”车内的空间尚算宽敞，张家辉强迫自己冷静下来寻找机会逃生，他背后的车门已经被反锁，目前唯一的可能就是制服眼前的人。对方若有所知的转过头来看着他，轮廓与邵志朗有几分相似。那人感受到他的注视，突然挑眉笑了起来，微微上扬的眼角配上肆无忌惮的眼神，显得整个人危险而邪肆。

“你是邵志朗的人？”漫不经心的语气。“你跟他是什么关系？”张家辉知道对方肯定是暗中调查了他们的行踪，只能暂时拖延时间。“他害我差点被警察抓到把柄，你说呢？”，对方悠闲地凑到张家辉面前，眯着眼似乎在仔细端详他的脸，末了挑起他的下巴，“没想到邵志朗养了这么个小东西”。张家辉这才想起，他正是新闻上介绍的那个毒枭——地藏。“你才是个东西”，这时候也不能输在气势上，趁他发火说不定有机会跳车逃跑。

张家辉显然猜错了地藏的心意。“不知道男人玩起来是什么感觉”，地藏冰冷的金属手指顺着张家辉的下巴摸索到脖颈，张家辉不适的绷紧了身体，看准时机屈膝想攻击对方，没想到被他轻易顶回，顺势压在座椅上。“啧，夸你两句你就不听话起来了？我最不喜欢不听话的宠物。”

地藏抚摩张家辉脖子的手略加了几分力，死死扣住了他的脖颈，另一只手钳制住他拼命推拒的双手，把头埋在脉搏活跃的位置，深吸了一口气，仿佛闻到了血液滚烫浓稠的腥香，随即伸出舌头细密的舔舐起来，间或啃咬脖颈上的软肉。

张家辉只觉得全身的血液都直冲大脑，从未有过的刺激令他感到羞耻，力量上的悬殊使他的挣扎更像是调情。地藏感受到他的反抗，不高兴地加重了吸吮，在他脖子上留下细密的吻痕。自幼怕疼的张家辉不想示弱，但细密的疼痛让他忍不住低吟出声，地藏仿佛收到极大的鼓舞似的，含着他的耳垂低声到：“一会不要喊疼。”

地藏本意是把他抓来打一顿警告一下邵志朗，却没想到邵志朗有这么一个有意思的“朋友”。在性欲方面地藏从不欺骗自己，性别在他眼中也没有多大差别，不过是放纵的玩伴罢了。尤其是堕入失去余顺天的深渊之后，他变得极为厌恨那些所谓的“正义人士”，他心底有见不得光的感情，正如他现在的身份一样，沾满了罂粟和鲜血的腥甜。

他看着身下人纤细的脖颈，好像稍微用力就能折断似的，地藏一手掀开张家辉的连帽衫摸索上去，直至寻到那处颗粒饱满的果实，用力揉捏。张家辉因为突如其来的疼痛惊叫出声，随即被地藏用嘴堵了回去。地藏的吻带着不容拒绝的绝望味道，将他口中的空气一丝丝抽取，窒息感带来的晕眩、胸口处奇异的疼痛和陌生的快感交织着羞耻和愤怒，肌肤泛起一层暧昧的浅粉色。

地藏对身下人生涩而诚实的反应十分满意，他热衷于追逐、撕咬猎物，无论是杀人还是做爱，都喜欢从对方脉搏跳动最激越的地方下手，那里似乎蕴藏着无尽的情绪：恐惧、厌恶、不屑、渴望……但张家辉是干净的，皮肤上仅仅留存着沐浴乳的柑橘味，很少见的气味，干净的让他想吃掉他，永生永世做自己怀中的禁脔。

就在地藏准备进行下一步动作时，车猛地停了下来，前方横停了一辆车，司机用眼神询问地藏，地藏抬了抬下巴示意他开窗交涉。

“ICAC查案，地藏，我们怀疑你涉嫌威胁涉案人员”，陆志廉的眼神越过地藏看向他身下的人。“ICAC现在管的这么宽了？我什么都不知道啊，陆sir，我只不过是跟这个小东西找点乐子”，刻意加重了后面几个字，无视陆志廉的目光，温柔黏腻地摩挲着张家辉的腰腹，颇有示威的意味。

陆志廉眼角紧绷，握紧腰间手枪的手青筋暴起，用阴沉的声音命令地藏放人。

地藏与陆志廉交手数次，两人均未讨到对方的便宜，现在好像还多了一层情敌的冲突。地藏轻蔑的笑了笑，起身拎起惊慌失措的张家辉，推进了陆志廉怀里，然后上前一步，眼神从陆志廉脸上转到欲色未褪的张家辉脸上，目光也从凛冽迅速切换成甜腻。

“下次继续，小男朋友”，情人般温柔的语气和轻佻的眼神。

这个猎物他吃定了。

**Author's Note:**

> 地藏果然是在假车也能爽到的选手┐(´-｀)┌


End file.
